Love So Sweet
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Ichigo's been having 'curious feelings' towards Rukia lately- always looking at her lips, feeling nervous around her, etc. How far will these feelings take him? ONESHOT R&R Plz and NO FLAMES!


Rukia stepped out of the closet, dressed in her school uniform and ready for a day of studying. "Oi, Ichigo!" she called to a certain orange-haired teen who sat on his bed just in front of her. "Are we late? Because if we are, then I think I'll just go on ahead..." Her voice trailed off.

Ichigo had a somewhat depressed look on his face, but it was hard to see because of his constant scowling. "A-ah.." he mumbled.

Rukia arched an eyebrow. _There he goes again. He's been acting so strangely lately. _"Do you want to walk to school together then?" she offered. _Maybe a bit of company will cheer you up..?_

"EH?" Almost immediately, Ichigo's expression changed into a hardened one. "Why the hell are you asking that all of a sudden!?"

_Why this little...! _"I'm just trying to be nice!" Rukia argued. "Besides, you looked so depressed that I thought you'd start crying or something! And there's nothing wrong with two people walking to school together- it's NORMAL!"

"...!" Ichigo glared at her. _Oh, no. This feeling again. _He quickly turned away, trying to hide his reddening face. "Fo-forget it! I'm walkin' to school by myself!"

"Well, fine then!"

Ichigo swung on his book bag and left. _Damn, this always happens! _

"What is his problem?" Rukia grumbled to herself and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oi, oi!" Keigo sneered. "Ichigo, you look really depressed. Did something happen between you and Kuchiki-san?"

"..."

Sado stood idly by. _Yes._

Mizuiro looked at Keigo worriedly. "Asano-san," he nudged. "Leave him alone. Can't you see Ichigo's not feeling very well?"

"Enough with the politeness crap already!!!" Keigo exploded.

_So damn noisy. _Ichigo lifted his head from his desk and shot Keigo a threatening glare. "Oi, KEIGO," he said hoarsely. "What the hell makes you think this is between me and Rukia, huh? That's a pretty trivial conclusion, if you ask me."

"Oh look, he has bags under his eyes..." Mizuiro remarked.

Ignoring the dark-haired boy, Keigo simply chuckled. "Well, you two appear very close...actually, now you're closer than usual. But that just proves my point even more!"

"Closer..?"

"Always running to places together more, being absent on the same days, and skipping classes together."

Ichigo sweat-dropped. _Wow...our shinigami whereabouts were that obvious, huh? 'Gotta work on that. _

Suddenly, the classroom door opened. Three girls entered- Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia. They were chatting away and giggling from time to time. Rukia spotted Ichigo some distance away and scowled. _I can't stand looking at this person right now..._

Ichigo shot her the same dirty look. _I can't stand looking at her at ALL._

As though it were a sixth sense, everyone noticed the tension between the two and passed around nervous glances. "I knew it," Keigo sniffed, biting his finger lightly. "Something DID happen between them."

"A fight maybe?" Orihime surmised.

"That wouldn't be the first time," Tatsuki sighed, shaking her head. "They're in constant turmoil for some reason."

Ichigo slammed his hands on the desk and roughly stood up, glowering over the petite shinigami before him. "Would you quit standing there and looking at me like that!?" he shouted angrily. "You're a freagin' eyesore! Go away! Get lost!"

_EYESORE!? _Rukia refused to be intimidated by his height. "Like you're one to talk!" she hissed. "You're not exactly a 'blooming rose' if you haven't noticed! That face of yours can ruin any day's mood!"

"You annoying midget..."

"You senseless fool!"

All of their friends stepped far back, fear having replaced nervousness. "Lovers' quarrel...?" Mizuiro contributed into everyone's thoughts.

Ichigo was about to make another profused reply when he realized that the distance between him and Rukia were mere inches. He found himself looking at her lips._ ...CRAP!!! _He covered his mouth with his hand turned his back on her. "...."

Rukia was taken back by the substitute shinigami's sudden resort to retreat. _There he goes again. _

Orihime got the courage to finally speak up and approached the flustered Ichigo first. "Kurosaki-kun?" she touched his arm lightly. "Are...you alright? You seem kind of ill."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at the fine-haired girl and tried his best to look calm. "Oh..y-yeah...I'm great. I mean, I FEEL great...I'm okay."

Orihime couldn't help but blush. "Ah," was all she could say. _He seems nervous. _

Ichigo cleared his throat and took his seat. "Class is about to start," he told everyone, averting Rukia's gaze.

Rukia walked to her seat, which was just beside Ichigo- specifically to his right. Her eyes remained glued on him. _What is with him? He's been like this since two weeks ago. It's like I have poison or something. _Sighing, she took out her notebook and writing utensils. _What's going in that head of yours, Ichigo? And what's with the constant arguing you've been pulling with me? It's tiresome._

Ichigo rubbed his left temple, grinding his teeth as the teacher began the lecture. _Damn it, I can't concentrate! Not with her sitting next to me like this! _He raised his hand. "Sensei!"

The teacher turned around and saw him. "Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"Can I please change seats?"

Rukia heard herself gasp and hid her shocked face behind her notebook. _Change seats...WHY?_

"Whooa..." the class cooed, also in shock.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow and looked around. _Why are they all acting like it's such a big deal?_ "What's the problem?" he shrugged. "Can't a person change his seat?"

"But don't you like to stay close to Kuchiki-san?" someone blurted out.

"..." Rukia buried her face deeper into the notebook, feeling everyone's eyes digging into her.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Who the hell just said that!?" he growled, holding up a clenched fist. _I'll rip his tongue out!! _

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san," the teacher cut in. "But I'm afraid there are no other available seats in here. You will just have to stay in that one." She turned around and went back to her lecture. "So as I was saying..."

Ichigo heaved an exasperated sigh and sat back down. "Damn," he cursed quietly.

From behind her notebook, Rukia could feel her face heating up. _Does everyone think this? That Ichigo and I are...? _She took a curious peek of him from the corner of her eye. "They're so naiive," she told herself. "It's obvious that he detests me."

* * *

Later that evening...

Ichigo sat at his study table, scratching his head irritatingly and looking down at the piles of books and notebook paper. "So much homeowrk!" he groaned. "And it's already 8 p.m., too. Ugh..."

Rukia, coming from the bathroom, cautiously entered his room with a towel slung on her arm._ It seems he's struggling._

_Eh..? _Ichigo felt a presence and turned his head to see who it was. Discovering it was the dark-haired shinigami, he instantly turned back to his work. _Damn it, why NOW of all times!? _"I don't wanna pick a fight with you right now," he stated bluntly. "Just go to sleep and leave me in peace." _I need to finish all this within 4 hours._

"Hm?" Rukia blinked in slight surprise, but felt strangely relieved. _I refuse to leave. _"Are you...stuck on something?" she asked uncertainly.

"Just this one problem for Calculus. Urgh, I just can't get it! I've been doing this problem for over an hour now!"

"Need any help?"

Ichigo grimaced. "You actually know this stupid stuff?" he questioned.

Rukia walked over to him and took one of his pencils from his pencil case. "We learned all this in the academy already," she replied gracefully. "And, unlike you, I was not a delinquent."

Ichigo felt his blood boil at that statement. "Didn't I just say not to pick a fight with me..."

"I was simply stating the truth." Rukia bent down to look at his work, some strands of her hair falling on his shoulder. "Hmm, I see. Alright, this is what you did wrong. Now..."

_What the hell... _Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat as the dark strands caressed his flushed cheek. His heart pounded wildly against his chest, making the room hotter and harder to breathe in. _Ahhk, it's that feeling...AGAIN! I can't concentrate! _"Ah, Ru-" He stopped.

"So then you use this formula to get this answer and a three should be here," Rukia continued on, unaware of the orange-haired teen's distress.

Ichigo's focus was nowhere on the paper. For what seemed like the 33rd time in three weeks, he found himself staring at her lips...again. _I wonder? What's to a kiss? _He thought back to all the couples in his school that made out in the stairwell, cafeteria, and such. The passion they had, such lust. He gulped. _Does it...really feel...good? _

"Ichigo."

_Or is it awkward? 'Cause putting your lips like that and slobbering-_

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a couple of times, coming back to reality. "Er...h-huh?" he stuttered. His eyes shifted from Rukia's lips to her amethyst eyes- which were full of annoyance at the moment.

_This idiot just dozed off on me! _"What are you doing!?" Rukia scolded. "Staring at me won't help you!"

"I doubt tutoring will either..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo ran a hand through his bright, spiky hair. "Ano...Rukia."

Rukia glared at him, still offended. "What now?" she asked coldly. _Why does he have that depressed look on again? _

"I think I'd have a better job at concentrating," Ichigo muttered. "If I tried something. Can you 'help' me a little?" He mentally slapped himself. "It...won't take too much time...honest."

_Well, if it's for his focus. _Rukia nodded. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Actually, it's been on my mind for a couple of weeks now." Ichigo stood up and gently cupped the shinigami's cheek. _Egh...my heart is beating fast again. _"You have to promise not to get mad at me."

Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Depends on what you're going to do," she grumbled.

_She's gonna get mad for sure..._Ichigo closed his eyes and bent down. _But it's an outcome I'm willing to face. _In one swift breath, he captured Rukia's lips in a soft, timid kiss. The very lips he had yearned to feel for the longest time.

Rukia's eyes widened and her heart skipped many beats. She could feel Ichigo's moist tongue glide over her lower lip, curiously feeling the surface. Then, as quickly a he came, the teen left- his lips leaving hers and his hand leaving her cheek. Dazed, she staggered back, supporting herself with the closet door behind her.

Ichigo licked his lips. "Ah, sorry," he said. "I think I overdid it a little... Are you okay?"

_...my first kiss. _Rukia's eyes flashed anger. "You fool!" she cried and threw a pencil at the teen. "Why in the world did you do that!? That was...that was...!!"

"That was my first kiss, too," Ichigo cut her off, picking up the pencil.

"...eh?"

"These past few weeks, I've been...having these weird feelings every time I was around you. And I always found myself looking at your lips. I guess I was just a little curious."

"Baka," Rukia scoffed. "Don't go playing with people's affections like that!"

Ichigo's breath hitched. _Affections? _

Realizing what she had just said, Rukia closed her mouth and retreated into the closet. "N-never mind," she stammered. "Forget what I just said. Good night!" She slammed the door shut.

Ichigo flinched and looked at the door. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that... _

* * *

"ICHIGO!!" Keigo yelled in a panic.

Ichigo rubbed his temple and glared at the brunette. "Keigo," he growled. "You're too damn loud. It's early in the morning so do you mind shutting up even for just two minutes!?"

"Agreed," Mizuiro added.

Keigo rubbed his eyes. "But...BUT!" he protested. "I totally forgot to do my social studies homework!! Sensei will kill me for sure! Please, Ichigo? Let me copy yours!"

"Hell no."

"You're such a terrible friend..." he turned around and saw Rukia enter the classroom, this time alone. "Ah, the beautiful Kuchiki-san will help me- I know it!" He ran over to her. "Oh, Kuchiki-san..."

Ichigo watched as his dimwitted friend chatted away with the uninterested shinigami. He saw her bat her long eyelashes, giggling flirtatiously and rolled his eyes_. There she goes...acting all weird and frilly_. "Disgusting," he spat scornfully and pulled out a manga to read. "What the hell...?" He found that it was a shoujo manga_. Damn I took Yuzu's by mistake. She always leaves her manga in my room!_

"I'm sorry, Keigo," Rukia spoke sweetly. "But I'm afraid cheating is not at all right. I can't let you copy my homework."

Keigo's face fell_. My heart broke just now..._

Rukia remembered the events of last night and blushed_. Besides, I want to only remember that instead of Keigo copying something from me. Wait, what am I saying_? She looked at Ichigo from afar_. Now, I'M the one who's curious. _

_Crap, she's still mad at me_. Irritated, Ichigo rose from his seat and brushed past Rukia_. Was it that big a mistake?_ He stepped out of the classroom and leaned on a wall_. Bah! What am I gonna do!? My chest hurts still and I still feel like repeating what I did last night. It wasn't enough_. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to relax. "Just chill," he told himself. "Don't think too much."

The door opened and Rukia stepped out. Taking a deep breath, she joined Ichigo. "Oi."

Ichigo did not appear too pleased with her company. "What the hell do YOU want?" he asked venomously. "Here to yell at me some more about last night's 'incident'?"

"Do you really think of me that negatively?"

"Hmph."

Rukia sighed. "I guess...I was just afraid."

Ichigo's annoyed expression changed into an astonished one. "Afraid?" he toned. "Of what? I wasn't gonna do anything else."

"Not because of that! I was afraid that...you were toying with my emotions. Doing that was going too far. I couldn't sleep all night because that thought kept coming back."

"You were worried...?"

_I guess this was what they meant in saying 'I like you.' But I can't bring myself to say that. _Rukia nodded, trying to keep her expression stern.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a small, yet gentle smile. "I don't want you to doubt me," he said solemnly. "I actually want you to believe in me." he bent down slightly to eye level with her. "Can I try again?"

"...!" Rukia's eyes widened for a second, but she did her best to keep a cool composure. "Nh," she complied quietly and closed her eyes. _I'm so weak against words like that. How idiotic. _

Ichigo caressed her cheek and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. _Better not mess this up. _He closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers. The contact sent jolts of electricity through his body and made his face heat up.

Unconsciously, both their knees buckled and they fell to the floor. It wasn't enough to part them.

Ichigo pushed his tongue past Rukia's lips and explored the inside of her mouth. Her tongue soon met his in a heated wrestle and that emitted a small whimper from the his partner. Smirking, his tongue left her mouth to work her lips. He bit down fiercely on her lower lip.

"Mmf!" Rukia grunted in pain, wincing a bit.

The orange-haired teen's hands traveled to her waist. _Sorry. _He tasted the blood that came from the wound he had inflicted on her and lapped what little emerged.

Rukia licked Ichigo's lips timidly, her hands wrinkling his white, collared shirt. "I-Ichigo," she muttered between kisses. "Everyone is watching..."

_...oh, crap. _Ichigo pulled away from Rukia, leaving them both panting and flushed. From the corner of his eye, he could see numerous passing students staring at them with shocked, blushing faces. All of their friends were amongst them. "My bad," he said to Rukia. "I got carried away again."

Rukia allowed him to keep his arm around her waist, holding her close against his warm body. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Of course not." She smiled fondly at the substitute shinigami. "You've relieved me of my doubts."


End file.
